Question: What is the smallest positive integer $n$ for which $9n-2$ and $7n + 3$ share a common factor greater than $1$?
Answer: By the Euclidean algorithm, \begin{align*}
\text{gcd}\,(9n-2,7n+3) &= \text{gcd}\,(9n-2-(7n+3),7n+3) \\
&= \text{gcd}\,(2n-5,7n+3) \\
&= \text{gcd}\,(2n-5,7n+3-3(2n-5)) \\
&= \text{gcd}\,(2n-5,n+18) \\
&= \text{gcd}\,(2n-5-2(n+18),n+18) \\
&= \text{gcd}\,(-41,n+18).
\end{align*}Since $41$ is prime, it follows that $9n-2$ and $7n+3$ have a common factor greater than 1 only if $n+18$ is divisible by 41. The smallest such positive integer value of $n$ is $41-18=\boxed{23}$. Note that $9n-2 = 205 = 5 \times 41$ and $7n+3 = 164 = 4 \times 41$.